Azkaban Cell Block Tango
by Sevi Snape
Summary: The title says it all really.


**Moody:**

And now for your entertainment, the six Moody mistresses in their rendition of the Azkaban Tango.

**Pansy Parkinson:**

Book

**Charlotte Bulstrode:**

Six

**Narcissa Malfoy:**

Curse

**Anita Krum:**

Uh uh

**Hermione Granger:**

Diagon

**Ginny Potter:**

Neville

**Pansy Parkinson:**

Book

**Charlotte Bulstrode:**

Six

**Narcissa Malfoy:**

Curse

**Anita Krum:**

Uh uh

**Hermione Granger:**

Diagon

**Ginny Potter:**

Neville

**Pansy Parkinson:**

Book

**Charlotte Bulstrode:**

Six

**Narcissa Malfoy:**

Curse

**Anita Krum:**

Uh uh

**Hermione Granger:**

Diagon

**Ginny Potter:**

Neville

**All:**

He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it

I betcha you would have done the same!

**Pansy Parkinson:**

Book

**Charlotte Bulstrode:**

Six

**Narcissa Malfoy:**

Curse

**Anita Krum:**

Uh uh

**Hermione Granger:**

Diagon

**Ginny Potter:**

Neville

**Pansy Parkinson:**

You know how people

Have these little habits

That get you down? Like Moody.

Moody likes to hunt Voldemort.

No not hunt, pursue.

Well, I came home this one day

And I am really irritated, and

Looking for a little sympathy

And there's Moody standin'

In my house, holding a book

And scowling'. No, not scowling'.

Leering'. So, I said to him,

I said, "Moody, you put that

Book down right now..."

But he didn't.

So I took my wand out of my pocket

And I fired two warning curses... 

...straight at his head.

**All:**

He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it

I betcha you would

Have done the same!

!

**Charlotte Bulstrode:**

I met Tom Riddle from

Little Hangleton about 20 years ago

And he told me he was power hungry

And we hit it off right away.

So, we started living together.

He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd

Mix him a drink, We'd have dinner.

Well, it was like heaven in

13 and a half room.

And then I was found out,

It was Moody who found me

Not only was he smart

...oh, no, he had six helpers.

One of those Aurors, you know. So that

Night, when grabbed me, I took my wand out to

Protect myself

You know, some guys just don't like curses.

**All:**

He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had himself

To blame

If you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it

I betcha you would

Have done the same

He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had himself

to blame

If you'd have been there

If yo'd have seen it

I betcha you would

Have done the same!

**All:**

Hah! He had it coming

He had it coming

He took a flower 

In its prime

And then he used it

And he abused it

It was a murder

But not a crime!

**Narcissa Malfoy:**

Now, I'm standing in the hallway

Waiting for Lucius to go for dinner,

Minding my own business,

And in storms that Auror Moody,

In a enormous rage.

"You've been helping the dark side,"

He says. He was crazy

And he kept shoutin',

"You've been helping the dark side."

And then he got in the way of my curse.

He got in the way of my curse ten times.

**All:**

Book, Six, Curse

Uh-uh, Diagon,

Neville.

Book, Six, Curse

Uh-uh, Diagon,

Neville.

Book, Six, Curse

Uh-uh, Diagon,

Neville.

If you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it

I betcha you would have done the same!

**Anita Krum:**

Mit kersek, en itt? Azt mondjok,

hogy a hires lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg 

lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan 

vagyok. Nem tudom mert mondja 

Moody hogy en tettem. probaltam

a rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg...

**Ginny:**

Yeah, but did you do it?

**Anita Krum:**

UH UH, not guilty!

**Hermione Granger:**

My best friend, Veronica and

I did this double act

And this bloke Lestrange,

Used to travel round with us.

Now, for the past 6 months of

Our show we got 100 galleons a week

For my giving him information,

One week after the other.

Well, this one night we were in Diagon Alley,

The three of us, sittin' up

In a hotel room, boozin' and

Havin' a few laughs and

We ran out of ice.

So I went out to get some.

I come back, open the door

And there's Veronica and

Moody, with Lestrange dead on the floor

Waiting for me.

Well, I was in such a state of shock, 

I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing. 

Then I remembered later

I'd cursed Moody but couldn't believe

Veronica was dead.

She had it coming

She had it coming

She had it coming all along

I didn't do it

But if I'd done it

How could you tell me that I was wrong?

**Hermione Granger:**

They had it coming

They had it coming

They had it coming 

All along

I didn't do it 

But if I'd done it

How could you tell me 

That I was wrong?

**Ginny:**

I loved Harry Potter

More than I can possibly say.

He was a real gentleman

Sensitive... a hero.

But he was Minister

He was always working

In the office.

He'd go out every day

So I went looking for fun

And on the way

I found Neville,

Jazz,

Alcohol and Infidelity.

Neville said could get me fame

But he only wanted one thing from me.

He wanted to live a life to the max

And I wanted him dead.

**All:**

The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

They had it comin'

They had it comin'

All along

'Cause if they used us

And they abused us

How could you tell us 

How could you tell us 

That we were wrong?

He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had

Himself

To blame.

If you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it

I betcha

You would

Have done

The same!

**Pansy Parkinson:**

Put that book down right now!

**Charlotte Bulstrode:**

Moody my ass!

**Narcissa Malfoy:**

Ten times!

**Anita Krum:**

Miert csukott Moody bortonbe.

**Hermione Granger:**

Leastrange dead, waiting for me

**Ginny:**

Wanted to live life

**All:**

I betcha you would have done the same!


End file.
